


it's kind of a funny story

by starkstower



Series: we're falling in love [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Funny, Humour, M/M, Meet-Cute, SKAM - Freeform, What's new, awkward meeting kind of, even's extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstower/pseuds/starkstower
Summary: "This is so weird" the guy said in an apologetic tone, "But– I, hm, can I use your bathroom?""What?"





	it's kind of a funny story

**Author's Note:**

> this is random but i hope you like it. tried to make it funny (probably failed) sorry for any mistakes. english isn't my first language, be kind sdjs

Isak wasn't expecting it, at all. It was supposed to be a chill, boring afternoon by himself at the kollektivet, eating a package of chips by himself and watching every transformers movie that exists; but no– of course not, when did life (the universe, god, _whatever_ ) do something nice for him?  
  
He was halfway through the second movie, halfway through the bag of chips; lying comfortably on the armchair with his legs thrown over the armrest, half-asleep and with the remote under his chin. It was barely half past five when he heard someone knocking at the door.  
  
Isak didn't hear it at first, too tired to even react; eyes a little bit more than half closed and his mouth hanging slightly open– not snoring yet, but about to. He shifted on his place and sighed.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
With all the laziness a person can bear inside their body, he pushed himself up and arched his back, grimacing at the sound of his bones cracking. Isak slid his feet inside his (Eskild's) slippers and walked slowly towards the door.  
  
"'Hm?" he said, without opening it; expecting someone's answer. Maybe it was Eskild coming back from his daily walk through the neighborhood and grocery shopping. Or Linn, who was visiting Noora at her shared apartment with Eva.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
That voice _definitely_ wasn't any of his roommates. Isak squinted his eyes at the door and scanned its surface for a complete minute before realizing he had to open it in order to know who it was. Groaning, he wrapped his fingers around the door knob.  
  
"Hi"  
  
That face, that hair combed back, those piercing blue eyes and handsome, charming smile weren't any of his roommates either. Isak was no longer asleep, but the sight in front of him still felt like a dream.  
  
"Hi" the boy repeated, grinning widely, "Um, I'm Even"   
  
Isak had no clue what to do with that information. Sure, he wanted to know his name and he was glad he didn't have to open his mouth to ask (he wasn't exactly a master of flirting with guys– he used to have mad game with girls but that was no use now; and it was just because Isak was pretending and it didn't make him feel anything) but he just stood there, staring.  
  
"This is so weird" the guy said in an apologetic tone, "But– I, hm, can I use your bathroom?"  
  
"What?"   
  
It was the first word Isak had said in a couple hours, and his tongue felt heavy inside his mouth and he was pretty sure it sounded more like ''at?"  
  
"Look, I–" the guy sighed, running a hand through his hair and leaning against the door frame. Isak swallowed hard, "There's no... Normal way to explain this"  
  
Was he going to murder him? Was he like, a hitman with feelings that apologized to his victims? Wait, why did he want to use the bathroom? Isak frowned.  
  
"I just really need to pee"  
  
Oh. Well.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but chose to keep it closed instead. This was _something else_ and Isak's mind was still kind of sleepy, so the whole thing was giving him a headache. He rubbed his thumb and index finger over his forehead; eyebrows knotted together in utter confusion.  
  
"I know this must be weird. I mean, not many strangers knock at your door to pee in your bathroom"   
  
Isak blinked.  
  
"I'm just making it worse, aren't I?" the boy asked, biting his bottom lip. Isak nodded; eyes staying a bit longer on Even's pink, plump lips "I swear I just want to pee. Not gonna steal anything. Or murder your pet"  
  
"I don't– I don't have a pet"  
  
"Cool. I won't murder your non-existent pet" he exclaimed, way too enthusiastic for the odd situation they were in "Cute slippers, can I use your bathroom?" Isak looked down at his feet and suddenly remembered he had Eskild's rainbow, fluffy slippers on. He blushed "It'll be quick"   
  
"Did you just compliment my slippers and asked for my bathroom on the same sentence and got away with making it sound _smooth_?"   
  
"I would love to answer that but my bladder is about to explode and I can't think coherently"   
  
Isak looked back inside the apartment; the transformer movie still going on in the back. He was too tired and lazy to think about it but– was he really going to let a complete stranger enter his household  just like that? He could be pretty, yes, the _prettiest_ person Isak had ever seen, with the most beautiful eyes he had ever came across with, and soft, fluffy hair he wanted to _touch_ , and a fabulous pair of jeans that made his legs look so long and wonderful Isak wanted to– what was he going to say?  
  
_Right_. Stranger danger.  
  
"I don't really know. I'm– My roommate–" quick Isak, an excuse, you have made up plenty of those, this is easy "I'm alone and–" fuck, did he just fucking say he was alone? Fucking inviting this good looking assassin to kill him. No one would hear, no one would know, he could easily take the body with him and no one would know "I mean, I'm not alone–"  
  
"Hey, I really won't do anything" Even said, standing straight and putting his hands inside his pockets, balancing himself on his heels, "I'm harmless. I can't even hurt spiders. I softly push them outside with a sheet of paper or catch them inside a jar" Isak chuckled, "But it's okay if you don't want to let me in. Completely understandable. I'll knock next door"   
  
"Is it urgent?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Like, that kind of _damn, I need to pee_ that makes you bend and wish for peeing in public places to be something the police won't arrest you for?"   
  
Even laughed, his whole body following the lovely rhythm of it and his eyes crinkling at the corners; sharp canines showing and shining bright. Can teeth be something to take your breath away? Was that normal? Isak didn't even want to know.   
  
"Yes, I believe that's the perfect description for my situation. I'm not bending just because I'm in front of you" Isak rolled his eyes, his hand hanging loosely from the knob, ready to give in, "Don't want to embarrass myself in front of a cute boy... _more_ than I already did"   
  
Isak's cheeks got red almost immediately, and he felt the heat taking over his entire face. He avoided Even's gaze on purpose and stepped out of the way, extending his arm to let him know he could come in.  
  
Even looked so _relieved_ , in any other situation Isak would've laughed at him. He couldn't though, because he was too focused on repeating Even's last words inside his head.  
  
"What made it? Did you let me in because I called you cute?" the boy teased, grinning widely at him. Isak shook his head, and Even raised his eyebrows at him, "You sure?"  
  
"Go pee"  
  
"Bossy"  
  
"I can kick you out. You won't use my bathroom"   
  
"Sorry, sorry"  
  
Even stood on his spot, looking all around him, a question written all over his face– where's the bathroom?   
  
"The first door on the left" Isak said, pointing at it "Don't steal my toothbrush"  
  
"Oh, I'll steal it all. The bathroom robber, that's what they call me"   
  
"Shut up and pee"  
  
"That could be a great band name" Even continued, opening the door. Isak groaned, and he could hear Even laughing even from inside the bathroom.   
  
Isak crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight from one leg to the other every five seconds. He brought his hand up to his mouth and started biting his nails, a nervous thing he had picked up from Mahdi. He started feeling his pockets, grabbing his phone tightly on his free hand when his fingers touched it. Even seemed sincere, but he had to be prepared. Maybe he _was_ the bathroom robber and he hid his identity with perfect sarcasm.    
  
God, Isak needed to stop watching those crime shows with Jonas. And being so paranoid.  
  
The time went by slowly, and Isak felt like Even was taking an eternity to get out and leave. Isak turned to look at the TV, the film still playing; he remembered blaming the universe for not letting him enjoy his afternoon, but he was kinda glad now. There was a hot guy in his bathroom, after all (not for the reasons he would want to, though– sharing time with Isak 'cause he wanted and not because he was about to pee himself)  
  
When he heard footsteps behind him, Isak's heartbeat sped up, and he started imagining Even's bathroom robber buddies coming for him. Dozens of ridiculous thoughts like that one crossed his mind before he turned around, frightened, but they left just as fast as they came when he saw Eskild standing in the doorstep.   
  
He sighed, letting out a heavy breath and closing his eyes momentarily to calm himself down from the almost-heart attack. Eskild cleared his throat, and Isak looked up at him.  
  
"Why are you standing by the door– that is completely open, by the way– with your phone in hand? What happened?" he asked, the grocery bags still on his arms. Isak took one in silence and walked towards the kitchen, thinking about something to say.   
  
Eskild closed the door behind him, following Isak closely and dropping the paper bag full of things on the counter, taking the items out one by one. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm waiting for an answer" he said.  
  
"It's– It's a funny story, you see..." Isak began, shifting on his spot visibly, drawing circles on the floor with his foot "I was watching transformers"  
  
"Aha"  
  
"And I heard someone knocking"  
  
"Mhm"  
  
"And I was like, _oh! who is it!_ "  
  
"Obviously"  
  
"And I got up, very slow. You know I'm slow"  
  
"Yes, I know that. Go to the point, baby gay"  
  
Isak didn't know how Eskild would take it– would he be mad Isak let someone he doesn't know, in? Would he be intrigued? It wouldn't surprise him, honestly, and it would be a total Eskild-thing to do; get excited over a stranger peeing in the bathroom. But he wasn't sure, and _Isak_ _himself_ thought he was dumb as fuck, so why wouldn't other people think the same?  
  
"There's–"  
  
The sound of the toilet flushing invaded the room, and it bounced on the walls, lasting forever, in Isak's opinion. Eskild clapped happily.  
  
"Linn! Linn, you won't believe what happened today!"  
  
Oh, no. No, no. Isak put his hands on his head and threaded his fingers through his messy curls, desperately thinking of what to do. Should he even do something?   
  
"I'm not Linn but, nice to meet you"  
  
Isak face-palmed himself.  
  
Even was standing, looking radiant as he put a hand on the counter and the other one on his hip, making it seem so casual– as if he wasn't begging for a place to empty his bladder just minutes ago. Isak opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you too" Eskild said; his eyes going between Isak and Even "I'm Eskild"  
  
"Even. A pleasure"  
  
Eskild gave him a small smile.  
  
"Your friend is lovely, Isak. You should learn from him"   
  
"I'm nice too" Isak argued, sounding offended. Even watched the scene displaying in front of him with an amused smile and bright eyes.  
  
"Are you _really_?" Eskild asked, then turned around to face Even, "Is he nice?"

Even smiled softly, “Yes. The loveliest”

Eskild raised an eyebrow, and Even shrugged, that brilliant smile of his showing again. Isak was feeling way more things than he was used to; there was a tingling sensation in his stomach and his eyes couldn't detach from Even's face features, only looking away when their eyes met.

“Anyways” Even exclaimed after clearing his throat, his eyes fixated on Isak's, making the younger boy look down “Thanks for letting me use your bathroom, Isak. I gotta go. Nice to meet you, Eskild”

Eskild chuckled, “Don't you want to stay a bit longer? I don't mind”

“Thank you, but I just… Came to use the bathroom”

“Oh”

Before Even could open his mouth again, Isak took two long steps and grabbed the boy's hand, yanking him towards the door. Eskild followed them all the way with eyes filled with curiosity, and a hundred questions Isak would have to answer once Even left.

Isak opened the door, and him and Even both stood there for a couple minutes; Isak wondering what was keeping Even from leaving and Even trying not to laugh.

“Isak” he said, smiling softly when Isak looked at him, “I can't go if you don't let go of my hand”

Isak blushed, and the heat didn't just stay in his face, but covered him from head to toe instead. He gasped, realizing what he was doing, suddenly well aware of Even's fingers wrapped around his hand and the warmth he irradiated. Letting go took him just half a second, and he crossed his arms over his chest, hiding his hands away.

“Thank you” Even said, the smirk still playing on his lips. Isak groaned “For the bathroom, and for letting me go” he joked. He then turned around, waving at Eskild, “Bye!”

“Bye” Eskild said, nodding his way. Isak swallowed hard and started pushing Even out of the apartment.

“See you, Isak” Even continued, once he found himself standing in front of the curly haired boy. He leaned forward, whispering in his ear: “You look even more cute when you're blushing”

Isak shut the door with a smile on his face and his heart beating fast inside his chest.

 

.

 

Eskild laughed for half an hour straight after Isak told him the whole story (he didn't want to, but Eskild threatened with making him wash the dishes for a whole month and Isak  _ wasn't _ going to do that) and kept talking about inviting Even over again some other time just to hear his side. Isak opposed to the idea.

He didn't even have a way to contact him, he thought later when he was lying on his bed, the blanket thrown over his body in a way only half of his face was out. He knew his name, but not his last name. And he didn't know if he lived in the building– if he did, why would he ask to use the bathroom in Isak's apartment instead of just going to  _ his _ apartment?

The whole thing was unexpected and weird but Isak sort of liked Even, and he was funny and made Isak blush countless times. He couldn't stop thinking about his smile, his laugh, or his deep voice close to Isak's ear. He sighed, turning around to lie on his side. He wished he had gotten at least a complete name.

.

 

Turns out, by the end of the day he actually got something even better.

Eskild opened Isak's door at around nine at night without even knocking, a wide grin on his face. Isak frowned, “What?”

“The pee guy left something for you”

 

.

 

A yellow sticky note on the mirror, with the words “call me later” written on it, followed by a phone number and a heart at the right bottom corner. Isak let out a laugh.

“Is he being serious?” he whispered to himself, taking the note in his hand and tracing the heart with his thumb.

He went back inside his room, avoiding Eskild's attempts of asking him about it, and picked his phone from the nightstand, quickly typing Even's number and saving it as  _ The Pee Guy on _  his contacts, remembering how Eskild had called him. Isak bit his lip, only doubting for a second before writing a message.

 

**Isak**

_ is this real life _

_ are you serious?? _

 

**The Pee Guy**

_ you found it!!! _

_ i was starting to think you wouldn't notice it _

_ i can breathe again _

 

**Isak**

_ i can't stop laughing _

 

**The Pee Guy**

_it's the most desperate thing i've done in_ _my life_

_ i didn't know how to talk to you _

_ and this was the first thing i came up with  _

 

**Isak**

_ wait _

_ you knew me already??? _

 

**The Pee Guy**

_ i've been crushing on you for a whole month now _

_ i actually knocked at your door to ask you out _

_ but you opened the door and i freaked out _

 

**Isak**

_ omg _

_ hahahahah _

 

**The Pee Guy**

_ don't laugh :( _

_ i just couldn't do it but i also couldn't just leave without talking to you _

 

**Isak**

_ so you said you needed to pee??? _

 

**The Pee Guy**

_ not my brightest idea _

_ but hey!!! im messaging you now, aren't i? _

 

**Isak**

_ i can't believe you did that whole thing just to _

_ talk to me _

 

**The Pee Guy**

_ it was worth it _

 

**Isak**

_ i would've said yes, you know _

_ if you asked me out _

 

**The Pee Guy**

_ would u say yes if i asked you out now? _

 

**Isak**

_ after the pee thing???? _

_ idk  _

 

**The Pee Guy**

_ :(((((((( _

 

**Isak**

_ i would probably say yes _

_ can't lie _

 

**The Pee Guy**

_ ❤ _

 

**Isak**

_ ❤ _


End file.
